


Surrender to the Future

by TheNiceBiAnimeGuy



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nitori Aiichirou, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Nitori Aiichirou, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy/pseuds/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy
Summary: Since Sousuke started coaching Ai, the two have been getting along swimmingly - and not just because of all their post-practice sex sessions.  But as optimistic as Sousuke is about Ai's future, he seems far less enthusiastic about his own.  However, a change of pace after one practice turns his outlook around.





	Surrender to the Future

“Okay, that’s enough for the night.”

Ai stopped as he reached the wall, gasping for air as he stood up in the water. He pulled off his cap and goggles and sat them on the edge of the pool, running a hand through his silvery hair as he looked up at his coach, who had been carefully observing the whole practice. Sousuke reached down to grab Ai’s hand, helping to pull him up out of the water. “So how was that?” Ai asked.

“It was good, very good,” Sousuke said, nodding approvingly. “Both your breast and your free are improving tremendously.”

“A-are you sure?” Ai said, shivering a bit as Sousuke wrapped a towel around his shoulders. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Lying wouldn’t be helpful to anyone,” Sousuke said. “Even if I was inclined just to be nice, that would be detrimental to the team and your own work. So yes, I am completely genuine in my praise.”

Ai covered his face with his hands. “Thank you, Sousuke.” He gave a shy grin. “Of course, I couldn’t have improved this much without you coaching me.”

“Everyone needs a bit of a guiding hand,” Sousuke said. “I’m just here to make sure you’re gauging yourself right. Some people need an extra push, and some people need to learn their limits.”

“I’ve felt a lot better since you started setting up my routine,” Ai said. “No aches or pains or anything!”

“That’s the point,” Sousuke said. “Moderation is better than marathon practices.” He smiled. “And of course, that still leaves us energy for your post-practice workout, if you’re feeling up to that.”

Ai’s face turned bright pink. “Y-y-yes, that’s still fine.” He gulped. “S-sorry, I’m still just not used to this.”

Sousuke put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Hard work is its own reward, but it’s still good to let you have something else nice.” He gave a short laugh. “And it’s kind of my payment for coaching as well.”

Ai nodded, more than a little flustered. “R-right. So, um, were you wanting to, uh …” He trailed off, stammering to himself as he tried to finish the sentence.

“I think I might have a little extra treat for you first this time,” Sousuke said. He kneeled down in front of Ai, who was short enough to still stand only a head taller than the older boy. In one fluid motion, Sousuke slipped his hands over the hem of Ai’s swim jammers and pulled them down to his ankles. Ai covered his face again as Sousuke gazed at his rapidly hardening cock, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” Ai said, already breaking out in a hot sweat. “Just the usual is fine.”

“I know,” Sousuke said. “But you deserve this. And I want to do it.”

Ai let out an involuntary yelp as Sousuke lightly kissed his tip. “O-okay,” he said, swallowing hard. “Go ahead, then.”

He immediately yelped again as Sousuke’s tongue flicked over his tip. Sousuke grinned at the sound. “If you’re already being this vocal, then this is gonna be a lot of fun.”

“Sousuke, please ju-aaah!” Ai’s words were lost in a drawn-out gasp as Sousuke’s lips slipped further around his cock. He watched with bated breath as his cock disappeared inch by inch into the older boy’s mouth. Embarrassed as he was, it was a sight that he never failed to appreciate. Ever since Sousuke had started coaching him, they’d upheld their little deal, but that rarely entailed Ai being on the receiving end of a blowjob. 

Sousuke began bobbing his head faster, taking in nearly all of Ai’s cock each time. Ai’s hand caught in his hair and a few stray moans escaped from the smaller boy’s lips, increasing in pitch as Sousuke slurped thirstily on his cock. Ai could still scarcely believe the position he was in, looking down on the friend and coach who generally towered over him. He wondered if Rin ever got to see Sousuke like this.

He let out a sharper gasp as Sousuke lifted his free hand, gently running one finger down Ai’s shaft to gently caress along his base. He smiled up at Ai, giving his cock a few tentative strokes before taking it back in, sucking it in to the back of his throat. Ai’s grip in Sousuke’s hair tightened and he thrust back against Sousuke’s mouth, driving his cock even deeper. It took only a few more seconds to reach his limit, giving out a loud groan as he came in the back of Sousuke’s throat. Sousuke swallowed eagerly and let Ai’s cock slide out of his mouth, licking the last of the cum from his lips.

“You were really into that,” Sousuke said, grinning. “It’s not like you to take control of the pace.”

“S-sorry,” Ai said, still catching his breath. “It just looks so amazing when you do that. And feels amazing too, of course.”

“Well now it’s my turn for some fun,” Sousuke said. “After all, this is supposed to be payment for me.” He winked. “And I’m sure you know just what I want.”

Ai gulped, and nodded, already feeling his body tense up in anticipation. He watched unblinking as Sousuke undressed, exposing his muscular body and already-hard cock, longer and thicker than Ai’s own. Ai reached into Sousuke’s discarded pants and retrieved a small bottle of lube from the pocket. With one hand, he lightly stroked Sousuke’s cock, spreading the lube over its whole length; with his other hand, he pressed a couple fingers to his own hole, ensuring that he was as prepared as possible for what was coming.

Sousuke took Ai by the wrist and guided him over to the wall. “Are you ready?” he asked, his hands sliding down over Ai’s hips. Ai nodded again and then he was in the air, lifted up in Sousuke’s strong arms, and his back was pressed to the wall, cold against his skin. Ai gave a short yelp as he felt the tip of Sousuke’s cock push against him, earning a wide smile from Sousuke. He took a deep breath as Sousuke sank the rest of the way in. Ai could still never believe just how deep Sousuke’s cock could reach, immediately hitting him just where it felt best. Even as he was being painfully stretched from within, he still couldn’t hold in a groan of pleasure.

“G-go ahead,” Ai said, having adjusted as much as he knew was possible. Sousuke didn’t hesitate a second longer and began thrusting into Ai. His movements were slow and cautious at first, giving Ai a bit more time to loosen up, but the smaller boy urged him onward. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s chest, pulling him closer. 

Sousuke remained silent as he kept pounding into Ai, pushing him back against the wall. He tightened his grip on Ai’s hips, which felt soft and almost delicate in his large hands. He never got tired of this, of hearing the adorable noises he forced out of Ai, of feeling Ai tighten around his cock from sheer pleasure. This was how he could truly give back to the boy. There were only two things he could really do for the world: train and fuck. As for anything else, he knew his time was limited.

A spike of pain shot through his shoulder and he staggered, nearly losing his grip on Ai. Quickly he lowered Ai to the floor, his cock sliding out of him. They sat in front of each other, legs tangled awkwardly, both gasping for breath. Sousuke tried to think of something to say, anything to explain himself, but no coherent thoughts would form. He simply pressed his face to his hands and sighed.

“Sousuke?” Ai asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sousuke said. “Sorry, what about you?”

“I’m fine,” Ai said. He glanced up and down Sousuke’s body with concern. “What happened?”

Sousuke scrambled for an answer. “I slipped, that’s all. Maybe – maybe we should just stop this for now.” He started to push himself up and winced as his shoulder flared up again. Ai quickly reached out to hold his arm.

“You’re hurt,” Ai said. “W-we’ve got to do something, you need to see someone, I’m sorry –”

“It’s nothing to do with you,” Sousuke said, cutting off Ai’s frantic stammering. “It’s an old injury. I’ll be fine.”

Ai frowned. “If you’re hurt, then you shouldn’t …” He trailed off, reaching the only obvious conclusion as Sousuke refused to meet his gaze. “Have you told Rin?”

“Of course not,” Sousuke said. “He’d get upset. He’d want me to stop, and I would refuse, and it would just be another big fight.”

“But you can’t swim like this!” Ai said. “If you don’t quit forcing this, it’ll just get worse until you can’t swim at all!”

Sousuke shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I know it’s not the answer you or Rin want to hear, but this is it for me. I’m done swimming after this season, one way or another.”

To his surprise, Ai didn’t yell or protest. The younger boy sat quietly, his mouth set in a grim line. “How did it happen?” Ai finally said.

“Pushed myself too hard,” Sousuke said. “I was afraid of falling behind the others, so I trained night and day to improve. I thought that kind of dedication would lead to a big reward.” He sighed. “But the body has limits, and once you pass them, there’s no going back.”

Ai swallowed a lump in his throat. “So when you started coaching me, you were making sure I wouldn’t do the same thing.”

“There’s one big difference between the two of us,” Sousuke said. “And it’s that you have a future. It’s not too late to give you the advice I never got.” He grinned. “And it feels good, honestly. Training you has made me feel better about … well, everything.”

“But what will you do if you don’t swim?” Ai asked, his brow knitted in worry.

Sousuke shrugged. “That’s for me to find out,” he said. “But you’re going to do great things, Ai. Maybe you’re not the best, and maybe you never will be, but you’ve put so much effort into improving yourself. Rin can see it too, and he’ll make sure you’re rewarded for it.”

Ai’s face flushed pink. “B-but he’s already given me a place in our relay team, what else could I possibly earn?”

“Well, Rin is a third-year student,” Sousuke said. “He’ll be on the lookout for a new captain at the end of the season. And I think Rin is the type of guy to recognize hard work.”

Ai pressed his face into his hands, trying to find something to say, but only managing to blubber inelegantly through near-tears. Sousuke leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Ai, pulling him closer. “S-sousuke?” Ai said.

“Yeah?”

“We’re still naked.”

Sousuke laughed. “So we are. I’d almost forgotten how this started out.”

“Sorry,” Ai said, wiping at his eyes. “Let’s get dressed.”

He started to stand up, but Sousuke caught him by the wrist. “Hold on, don’t you want to finish up?”

“But your shoulder,” Ai said. “Whatever you may think, I’m not going to let you put any more pressure on yourself.”

“Fair enough,” Sousuke said. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and handed it to Ai. “I’m history, and you’re the future. It’s about time you took over anyway.”

Ai blinked, staring at the bottle for a few moments, before comprehension dawned on him. His whole body went rigid. “Y-you mean – b-but, you’re – I can’t –”

Sousuke pulled him in closer so they were face to face. “You’re better than you think you are, Ai. In every way. Now take advantage of this exceedingly-rare opportunity before it passes you by.”

Despite his bravado in handing over control, Sousuke still wasn’t sure how prepared he was for this. He stared ahead as Ai wet his own cock with the lube. The younger boy lost himself in the feeling, closing his eyes and letting out a soft breath as he stroked himself. Sousuke could have watched all night, but Ai roused himself a moment later. He lifted himself up onto his knees and moved forward. Sousuke lay back in response, shivering as he felt the cold floor against his back. 

“Are you really sure about this?” Ai said. His cock tapped against Sousuke’s ass.

Sousuke nodded, knowing that he might lose his nerve if he waited even a second longer. “Yes, I’m ready.”

He fought to hold it in, but he released a long, low moan as Ai pressed into him. Ai’s eyes widened at the sound. “Oh my gosh, Sousuke,” he said. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Well you are,” Sousuke said, keeping his voice level. Ai’s cock was now fully inside him. “Now get on with it.”

Ai acted immediately, drawing back out slowly before slamming back in, forcing another groan out of Sousuke. “You’re so tight,” Ai said, his hands gripping tight behind Sousuke’s knees.

“Yeah, so don’t be quite so rough,” Sousuke said, wincing as Ai thrust in again. “At least til I’m loosened up.”

“S-sorry,” Ai said, slowing his movement. Sousuke leaned back his head and sighed contentedly, shuddering in unexpected delight as he felt Ai’s cock rubbing him from within. 

Ai felt Sousuke relaxing around him and took his chance. His hands slid down Sousuke’s legs to grip his thighs, spreading them farther apart as Ai’s thrusts sped up. This time, Sousuke didn’t complain. He didn’t speak at all, only letting out a few small grunts as Ai’s cock sank into him over and over. The smaller boy grew more confident with every thrust, settling comfortably into his new role on the top.

Sousuke gripped his own hard cock with his uninjured arm and started stroking himself in time with Ai’s rhythm. “You’re doing great,” he said, closing his eyes and laying back his head.

“I know,” Ai said, his lips turning up in a satisfied smile. “I can tell.” He felt Sousuke clench tighter around his cock at the words. His fingers dug into Sousuke’s thighs as he sped up his thrusts, leaning forward so that he could push himself even deeper into Sousuke. 

“Fuck, Ai.” Sousuke couldn’t hold in his moans of pleasure any longer. “Do you feel good?”

“I feel – ah – great,” Ai said. Sousuke’s thighs met his hips with a delicious smacking sound, again and again, and Ai thought that alone might push him over the edge. “You’re really – ah – enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Sousuke didn’t answer with words, unable to manage anything more than a drawn-out groan. He jerked himself off even faster, fighting to keep up with Ai’s frantic pace. “We – mmm – we really should have done this – aah – sooner,” he said.

“Well we’re doing it now,” Ai said. “I’m – ah – fucking you right now.” His face turned an even deeper shade of red. “S-sorry, I just – aah – wanted to say something sexy.”

It was more than enough for Sousuke. He moaned unashamedly, practically fucking himself on Ai’s cock. “I’m not gonna last much longer,” he said, his breaths coming quick and short.

“Just one thing first,” Ai said, struggling to contain himself as he pounded Sousuke’s ass. “I need – ohh – I need you to do one thing.”

Sousuke gasped, barely holding himself together. “What?”

Ai took a deep breath. “Promise me you won’t give up.”

Sousuke stared up at Ai in confusion. “Give up what?”

“Swimming,” Ai said. “Promise you – ah – will keep working.”

“It’s too late for me,” Sousuke said. “It’s best if – ”

“No,” Ai said, slowing his thrusts. “Maybe it’s not easy, but you can work it out. Take some time off, start up physical therapy, do whatever it takes. But we both know you won’t be happy if you let things end like this.” He punctuated his words by pulling almost completely out and slamming his full length back into Sousuke, drawing out a scream of ecstasy from the older boy’s throat.

“Y-you little shit,” Sousuke said. “Fine, I’ll think about it.” His hand was a blur on his cock. “Now please, for the love of God, fuck me.”

Ai hesitated, unsure of how dedicated Sousuke was to his answer, but he had to admit that he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He let loose with one last burst of energy, ramming himself as deep as he could into Sousuke’s ass one, two, three more times before he let out a high-pitched moan and unloaded into the older boy. The feeling of warm liquid filling him up pushed Sousuke over the edge and he came, shooting up across his stomach and chest.

Ai pulled out a moment later, his cum dripping from Sousuke’s ass onto the floor. He lay down beside the older boy and took a deep breath. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Sousuke said. “Wow.”

They lay in silence for a moment before Ai spoke. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you’ll think about not giving up.”

“Oh.” Sousuke propped himself up on one elbow so he could meet Ai’s gaze. “I didn’t … well … maybe.” He paused. “That’s progress. Maybe it’s not enough, but it’s a start, right?” He grinned. “I wouldn’t have even given it a second thought earlier, but now? You make me think I might actually stay in the game.”

Ai sat up. “That’s great! I know Rin will be pleased. When you tell him, I mean.”

“ _If_ I tell him,” Sousuke said. “I might be too far gone. Maybe I’m already doomed. But now I want to find out for sure.”

“It’s a good starting point,” Ai said. He picked up his phone and checked the time. “Yikes, it’s getting late.”

Sousuke shrugged. “Who cares? We’ve been having fun. And I could stand to hang here with you for awhile longer.”

“Do you mean like more sex, or just hanging out?”

“Either works.”

“Okay.” Ai smiled. “I think I’m happy just laying here with you.”

“Then I’m happy with it too,” Sousuke said.

They stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before Ai spoke again. “Sousuke?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Ai paused. “For everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sousuke said. “Thank _you_. For everything.”

Ai waved a hand dismissively. “I didn’t do anything. Well, besides fuck you.”

“You did a lot more than that,” Sousuke said. “When I walked in here tonight, I had no idea where I might go with my life. And now, well, I feel like I might actually have a future.”

“You’ve always had a future,” Ai said. “All I did was remind you of it.”

Sousuke closed his eyes. Maybe Ai was right. He’d talk it over with Rin. Of course, that would require admitting that he’d been lying about his injury … maybe he’d wait til after their next relay. No need to make Rin worry before then.

“Ai?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me again.”

Ai wasted no time in hopping back up to his feet. His cock was almost fully hard again already. “O-okay! If you’re sure!”

Sousuke stood up as well, turning to the wall where he’d held Ai before. He braced himself against it, sticking his ass out toward Ai. “I’m sure. You’re a tough guy to resist.” He moaned as Ai’s freshly-lubed cock pressed into him from behind, the younger boy’s fingers gripping tight around his waist as he began to thrust.

Right now, he didn’t care about the future. The present was perfect enough.


End file.
